Cry
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Música de Mandy Moore - Song-fic escrita por mim e pelo amor da minha vida - Gina redescobre seus sentimentos após encontrar Harry em uma tarde nublada...


**_N/A: Primeira fic da série de songs que o meu namorado Álan teve idéia de escrevermos em dupla. Ele adorou a música por que vimos juntinhos um filme em que ela tocava e ficou muito marcante pra nós dois, por isso escrevemos. Espero que gostem e comentem... Bjims da Lú._**

**__**

**_Cry_**

_**I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
**_Apesar do tempo estar prometendo chuva, gina não parecia muito incomodada. a ombros eram a prova da determinação de conseguir o seu novo objetivo: Ser a nova artilheira da grifinória.  
  
Era de tarde, e a maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando o tempo livre para descansar. Já havia passado das cinco horas e o campo de quadribol estaria vazio. Seria tudo como ela havia planejado, se não fosse por um detalhe. Havia mais alguém no campo_**.  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon(yeah)  
  
**_"Droga! Só falta ser um daqueles Sonserinos que eu...", ela pensou enquanto se aproximava, tentando identificar o vulto masculino à frente. Mas não era nenhum Sonserino.  
  
Ela agora estava a uma distância razoalvelmente próxima, na qual ela podia identificar perfeitamente quem era. Harry Potter estava sentado no gramado.  
  
_**You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
**_Encarava o céu acinzentado pensativo. Gina imaginou que ele ainda estivesse muito abalado pela morte de Sirius. Voar ainda era um bom refúgio. Para ambos, ela tinha que concordar.  
  
I was changed  
  
Os traços marcados na face vermleha e suada do rapaz, denunciavam que havia chorada. Gina sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito. Havia algo diferente dentro dela.  
  
**_In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
_**Ela viu claramente quando o garoto respirou fundo com imenso pezar, arqueando o corpo e levantando vôo depois de encarar o céu cinza chumbo novamente.  
  
Subitamente ela perdeu a vontade de voar. Perdeu a vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tentar compreender um pouco mais do quebra-cabeças que Harry Potter sempre fora pra ela.  
  
**_Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes_**

_  
_Gina olhou para aqueles olhos que por tanto tempo a atormentaram. Por tanto tempo haviam sido um lago profundo no qual ela gostaria de se perder para sempre. O bonito verde esmeralda tinha ficado ainda mais intenso. Ela não saiba como mas aqueles olhos que foram (eram?) a sua perdição pareciam conter muito mais sabedoria, poder, dor do que qualquer pessoa jamais havia conhecido.  
  
**_The moment I saw you cry(cry)  
  
The moment i saw you cry  
  
_**Por fora o herói. Impassível de medos, dores, fraquezas. Mas agora ela o via de forma diferente. Como um ser humano normal. Escondido por uma capa também invisível de bravura e determinação estava um homem capaz de... chorar?  
  
**_It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before(and you were)_**

_  
_Gina se lembrou perfeitamente da primeira fez em que viu aqueles mesmos olhos, em um primeiro de setembro. Há cinco anos atrás. E se lembrou também da vontade que teve de conhecê-lo e do que havia pensado daquele garoto educado e timido que abortou a familia dela. Ela se lembrou também do quanto ficou suspresa ao saber quem ele era de fato. Embora agora pensasse que ainda tinha muito dele que ela não conhecia.  
  
**_You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
_**Ela sabia o quanto ele sempre havia conseguido resolver problemas que garotos da sua idade nem seuquer poderiam imaginar. Sabia o quanto ele sempre havia transparecido a imagem de frio, mesmo ser deixar de ser amigo. Mas agora ela não estava mais certa de que ele poderia se manter assim. Sozinho.  
  
**_You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
_**Ele deu mais uma volta no campo de quadribol. As esparsas e grossas gotas da chuva, que caía pesadamente sobre o campo de quadribol não o desanimava. Era como se o céu chorasse junto com ele. Gina imaginou até mesmo se a chuva não seria influência dele. Ela estava ainda observando Harry Potter circundar o campo em alta velocidade na firebolt que havia ganho de Sirius quando se deu conta de algo_.  
  
**I was changed  
  
**_Ela estava sentada na arquibancada. Olhando ele voar sozinho por quase uma hora. E mesmo agora, debaixo de uma chuva gelada ela não tinha a menor vontade de voltar os olhos castanhos para nenhum outro lugar. E muito menos sair de perto dele, deixá-lo sozinho.  
  
**_In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
_**Ela imaginava que estava segura. Que havia conseguido enterrar os seus sentimentos o mais fundo possível em seu coração. Tão fundo que nunca seria capaz de acessá-los novamente. E foi então que ela percebeu.  
  
** __****It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
**Bastou olhar novamente naqueles olhos que ela amou, e amava. Bastou vê-los chorar. Não precisava de mais nada. Podia se perder para sempre no verde marejado deles_.  
  
** The moment I saw you cry**_  
  
Queria abraçá-lo. Segurá-lo. Porotegê-lo. Fazer aquela enrome dor e todos os medos e problemas passarem_.  
  
** I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
**_Queria conhecê-lo de verdade. Ser a pessoa capaz de dizer a ele todos os dias que tudo estava e ficaria bem. Pra sempre.  
  
**_ I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything...all right  
  
_**Ela nunca iria se esquecer daquela tarde chuvosa. Quando já era quase noite.  
  
** __****I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
**Nem do que ele poderia esconder. E que ninguém nunca poderia achar_.  
  
** In places no one will find  
  
**_Gina suspirou fundo. A sensação de que tudo havia voltado com uma força imensa ao seu coração, e agora sedimentado por uma maturidade que ela não tinha ainda quando era apenas a irmãzinha mais nova do melhor amigo de Harry, a fez sentir que o coração fosse explodir_.  
  
** In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
(forever was in your eyes)  
  
**_Ela respirou fundo resignada. Encarou o chão e pensou no quanto ela o amava e no quanto ia ser difícil dali pra frente lidar com a magnitude daquele sentimento sozinha. Então ergueu os olhos castanhos uma última vez para olhar para ele_**.  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you **cry  
  
_E foi quando ela viu que aquele par de olhos verdes tristonhos estavam olhando fixamente dentro dos dela.  
  
** __****Baby. cry  
  
The moment that i saw you cry  
  
Oh no no  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(fade out)  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you **


End file.
